


High Horse

by 17daysgreys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hannah Montana References, Music, Secret Identity, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17daysgreys/pseuds/17daysgreys
Summary: Arya Stark has moved to America for college, but when she comes home for the summer someone will find out her secret.Inspired by Kacey Musgraves.





	High Horse

“I don’t know why you won’t listen to her,” Sansa complained as Arya groaned loudly.

“I’m just not into her style of music,” Arya explained. How hard was it for her older sister to get that Arya wasn’t a fan of Cat of the Canals, an American singer who was dating the lead singer of the Shy Maiden, Aegon Targaryen? It wasn’t that Arya didn’t like her music, it just wasn’t to her taste. Cat’s music was very melodic and showed the true beauty of her voice, while Arya typically listened to stuff she could dance to or workout to.

“She just won a Grammy, Arya,” Sansa groaned, “You need to be more informed.”

“Winning a Grammy doesn’t mean everything, Sans,” Arya argued.

“It does when you won all of your categories and album of the year.”

Arya rolled her eyes.

“Plus,” Sansa added, “You kind of look like her.”

“Do not.”

“Yeah, the two of you have the same nose.”

“You know,” Arya said, “I’ve been home for a week, I’ve been gone for so long and the second I get home you harass me with someone I don’t know nor care about.”

“You totally recognized her name.”

“Doesn’t mean I know anything about her.”

“Just admit it,” Sansa continued, “She’s as popular in America as she is here.”

Arya rolled her eyes, “I think if you’re popular in America you’ve made it, it’s not the other way around.”

“Piss off, Arya. You wish you could have her sweet, southern charm. Nothing like that could ever be fake.”

 _“Oh, how it could be,”_ Arya thought.

Arya had gone to the United States to study economics at USC, but little did her family know that she had never actually registered there. She had actually gone because she got a record deal with Targaryen Entertainment, due to her posts on Sound Cloud, and the rest is history. She recorded her debut album in less than a month and she never thought anything would come of it. But apparently, Cat of the Canals was a bonafied hit. She had six number ones off of her first album, ten million records sold, and a song that was streamed over five-hundred million times on Spotify. She was set to tour the United States next year and she couldn’t be more excited.

However, fame came with a cost, one that Arya didn’t want to deal with. That’s why she donned the pink wig and country style and had mastered the southern, Tennessee accent. She wanted privacy. Unfortunately, the record company thought sales would increase if she were to date one of their hottest male singers, Aegon Targaryen. Sure, he was attractive, with his blue hair, tanned skin, and piercing indigo eyes. But he just wasn’t her type and she wasn’t his.

They had a mutual agreement that their relationship was just for show. In reality, he was one of her only good American friends. He was funny, kind, and charismatic, and he’ll make any girl swoon. But not her. No, her eyes had always been on a particular bull.

“Arya,” he called.

She hadn’t seen him in over a year and her heart was beating out of its chest with anticipation. She had met Sansa at her apartment a few hours before heading to her parents for dinner, where she knew he’d be. He’d been a part of the family ever since her father had adopted him five years ago.

“Gendry,” she smiled, “You look different.” He had shaved his head, she wasn’t a fan, but she wasn’t going to tell him that.

“Lice,” he explained, “The orphanage is full of it. Makes it easier.”

Gendry had been a foster kid, until her father had discovered he was son of his late friend, Robert Baratheon, and he adopted him. He was in his senior year of college, studying to become a mechanical engineer. However, he took an internship at Winterfell’s foster home to help kids like himself. He had enjoyed the work so much that he almost changed his major, but decided against it. He had a passion for engineering, because one of his foster dad’s, Tobho had taught him all about cars and he would have stayed with him until he passed.

“Hmm.”

“You look different too, my lady,” he smirked, “What’s your mother going to say about your nose ring and wait,” he grabbed her arm and rotated it, then the right one, “Ah,” he laughed, “Found it! You finally got that tattoo you were always pestering me about.”

“Shut-up,” she hit him in the chest.

“Not all of us have tattoos of arrows on our arms,” he grinned.

“Well not all of us are assholes, so there’s that.”

“Missed you too.”

“Piss off.”

Arya hadn’t been home for a year, even to fly home for Christmas it was too expensive, but also, she was working tirelessly on her album.

“Arya,” Ned greeted, hugging his daughter, “I’m so glad you’re home.”

“It’s good to be home, dad.”

“Have you seen everyone, we’ve had the barbeque set up just for you.”

“I just saw Sansa this afternoon, you know I’m moving in with her for the next few weeks and Gendry at the door.”

“That lad has really made something out of himself, hasn’t he?”

“I guess he has,” she agreed.

“And school is treating you well?”

“Yeah,” she lied, she looked at her feet and that tell did not go unnoticed by Ned.

“If anything’s going on,” he lifted her chin with her thumb, while grey eyes met grey, “You can tell me.”

“No,” she reassured him, “I might change majors, that’s all. But I love it out there. It’s so different, you wouldn’t even believe.”

“I’ve been there a time or two, little wolf,” he smiled.

“Arya!” Jon and Robb shouted.

Before she knew it, she was body slammed by them. They hugged her so tight she wasn’t sure she could breathe.

“Hey,” she gasped for air, “Losing circulation here.”

“We just missed you,” Robb exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Jon agreed.

“Well I’m here,” she laughed.

The barbeque went on for a few hours before Jon, Sansa, Robb, and Gendry decided to head to ‘The Wall’, their favorite bar.

“It’s karaoke night,” Sansa exclaimed, “I’m gonna put our names in, and Arya,” she glared at her sister, “You will sing Cat of the Canals.”

“No,” Arya said firmly, “I will not.”

Gendry stared at the sisters for a moment, the intenseness of Arya’s stare was nowhere near matched by her uncomfortableness. He had followed Cat’s career for a while now, especially since it had mysteriously started when Arya left for school and that her voice sounded peculiarly like Arya’s when he had caught her singing in the shower a few years ago. He had never told her how beautiful it sounded.

“Come on,” Gendry added, “Do it for us.”

“No,” she said.

The night went on and the bar kept drawing names from a hat and Arya and her siblings got drunker and drunker.

“Arya,” the bartender called, “High Horse by Cat of the Canals.”

Her eyes went wide and Sansa could barely suppress her giggle.

“I fucking hate you,” Arya glared.

“Go up there, superstar,” Robb encouraged, as he took another sip of his whiskey diet.

“I don’t sing,” she protested.

“Arya,” the bartender called.

Gendry grabbed her hand, “They’ll kick you out forever if you don’t go, just have fun.

 _“Easy for you to say,”_ she thought.

She reluctantly got up and made it to center stage. For a Thursday night the bar was packed, wall to wall.

She closed her eye, waited for the beat to hit, and began singing.

_Oh I bet you think you’re John Wayne_

_Showing up and shooting down everybody_

_You’re classic in the wrong way_

_And we all know the end of the story_

_Cause everyone knows someone who kills the buzz_

_everyime they open up their mouths_

_Yeah everyone knows someone who knows someone_

_Who thinks they’re cooler than everybody else_

_And I think, we’ve seen enough, seen enough_

_To know that you ain’t never gonna come down_

_So why don’t you giddy up, giddy up and ride straight  out_

_Of this town_

_You and your high horse mhmm_

_You and your high horse mhmm_

Gendry’s eyes went wide, as did most of the bar patron’s. Arya was only looking at the microphone whenever she did open her eyes, but she sounded exactly like Cat.

“It can’t be,” he muttered.

“She sounds, incredible,” Jon agreed.

“This isn’t a lip sync?” A drunk Sansa asked.

Clegane, the bar owner shouted, “No, it’s not. And shut-up, you three. We’re in the presence of talent.” He cleared their empty glasses then huffed to the bar.

All Gendry knew was that he needed to talk to Arya and get to the bottom of this, and who Aegon was. Didn’t she know he was in love with her?

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want more!!


End file.
